


一如青澀時的我們。

by More_1920



Category: MIKA - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_1920/pseuds/More_1920





	一如青澀時的我們。

. 苏沐秋 x 叶修。  
. 内含私设苏沐秋之设定，详见：http://sina.lt/fCzw。  
. This is a car！时间线为两人退役后的夫夫生活。  
. OOC（Out Of Character）请轻喷。

　　

　　素色的雪片自昏黑的夜空缓缓飘落，银光缀在白花边缘，在街灯的照耀下显得格外夺目。冷风吹起叶修的棕色大衣，衣摆轻柔的拍在一旁男子的小腿上，苏沐秋笑了笑，将他搂紧一些。

　　他的脸颊透着粉嫩，苏沐秋无法辨认那是寒风的痕迹还是酒精的作用。苏沐秋感受到袖子向下沉，愣了一下，拉起大衣的帽子朝他的头上盖了上去，低头轻轻一吻。离唇后，苏沐秋瞧着他的眼睛笑了声，搂着他缓慢地走在街上。

　　清脆的开锁声在屋子内环绕，苏沐秋用背后退着开门，一边扶住他的身躯。他们刚脱完鞋子，叶修便双手一抱，整个人埋进他的怀里，鼻尖蹭着苏沐秋的颈间。苏沐秋揉了揉他的头发，让他靠上门口旁的墙，吻下。

　　彼此的舌头相互交缠着，苏沐秋的吻一向温柔，宠爱中却不失野兽般的侵略性。他很快被吻的如痴如醉，整个身子贴上苏沐秋的，像是恭迎的举动使得苏沐秋不太能忍，稍微向前倾缩小了活动范围。

　　苏沐秋结束了这个吻，他看着叶修的眼睛，不禁伸手轻抚过细致的脸庞，颊边、嘴角。指尖缓缓向着下边拂去，颈部、胸膛、腰间。直到腰部他才哼了一声，接着将几个细吻沾在苏沐秋的耳下。

　　叶修穿着浅棕色的大衣，里头的乳白高领毛衣完整勾勒出他的线条。苏沐秋的指尖勾起毛衣边缘，白里透粉的肌肤暴露在空气中，他微微颤了下。

　　他的毛衣已经被推到胸上，苏沐秋怕他着凉，特地将自己的外衣阻隔在墙壁与叶修之间。一边轻吻着乳尖，苏沐秋一边抚摸他的腰，他听见叶修的喘息声略微加重，发丝突然被揉了两下。这是叶修表示享受的提示。

　　指尖沿着背脊那平缓的道路下探，苏沐秋轻轻用指头掰开臀瓣，在洞口旁规律的绕着圆。叶修实在按耐不住，双手环住苏沐秋颈子，右脚紧紧攀上他的髋骨处，在他耳边轻声唤着他的名字。

　　苏沐秋倒抽一口凉气，眉头皱了皱，才将挤上Ky的指头极为小心的没入。他的扩张总是仔细，仔细之下，叶修的喘息又加重了一番，两手环抱的力度愈来与大，既像逃避又像迎欢的扭着腰，向苏沐秋蹭了过去。

　　直至苏沐秋满意了，他捧起叶修的臀，边安抚似的吻着他的眼角，边小心翼翼的插入。叶修微微颤抖，却适时放松自己让他更好进入一些，两人的配合之下苏沐秋很快就完全没入了。

　　后颈部分的衣物被紧紧揪住，苏沐秋心神领会，只有抱着不时喘息的他，没有抽动。

　　叶修嗯了一声，苏沐秋才缓缓做出举动。他们的节奏越来越快，叶修的喘息也加重许多，一下又一下的呼吸打在苏沐秋的耳畔，像在回应着身下的律动。鼻腔中充斥着令人安心的味道，他忍不住一声声唤着他的名字，频率逐渐增高，苏沐秋知道这是叶修快要极限的表示，他紧紧搂住叶修，开始最后的冲刺。

　　苏沐秋很喜欢他在自己耳边喊着自己的名字。即使这一切的缘由是个悲惨的意外引起，但这表示着他珍惜自己，所以苏沐秋很喜欢。喜欢这个举动，也喜欢这个人。

　　他听见叶修的呼吸声停顿很长一段时间，接续的一连串的喘吁显现他的疲惫。苏沐秋揉着他的发丝，赠予他一个轻柔的吻。他对着他笑了笑。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　我爱你，一如青涩时的我们。

　　

　　

　　

　　

　　

— End.


End file.
